Come On Get Higher
by Pet Darkling
Summary: A little story about two people, friends since childhood, pulled apart by the tides of time only to be reconnected when the lives of their friends are changed forever.
1. Bittersweet Homecoming

_A little story about two people, friends since childhood, pulled apart by the tides of time only to be reconnected when the lives of their friends are changed forever. __Disclaimer__: I in no which way own any part of Bleach. Also I no which way to I own any parts of the song "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. __Authors Note:__ This is a "song fic" being based around the song that shares the same title. _

_Come On Get Higher_

She had spent so long wondering what life would have been like had she not left town right after high school. The day after graduation she was one the first train to Tokyo to make a name for herself in the world of martial arts. Four years had passes since she had spoken to anyone from home; four years of silence and she was beginning to accept that they had all forgotten about her. That was until she received a letter from Orihime, it wasn't the fact that she was reciving a letter from her it was more of what the letter itself read:

_Dear Tatsuki,_

_I am so terribly sorry for the years of silence between us. We have always been the best of friends and I hate to not include you in my life. I hope that this letter finds you in good spirts, you won't believe why im writing even if I called you. Uryū proposed, and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor, please. It would mean the world to me if you would come home for the wedding. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_-Orihime_

_(p.s. your mom gave me the address, please don't be mad at her. )_

Tatsuki couldn't help by smile to herself, it was just like Orihime to write to tell that she was engaded rather than just call. But she couldn't say no, Orihime had a point. They had been best friends since they met, protecting one another, caring for one another, just like sisters. Grabbing her cell phone Tatsuki dialed Orihime to tell her that she wouldn't miss it for the world and would be there whenever it was, since in true Orihime fashion she had left that part out.

XXX

A month had passes and Tatuski found herself on a train back to Karakura for the first time in years. She spent the ride wondering if everything would be exactly the same as how she had left it. It never changed when she lived there, so why should it have started when she left. Tatsuki had managed to keep her homecoming news down to a minimum, as to not draw attention away from her friend, but she couldn't promise that she wouldn't cause a sence should she run into a certin spiky haired shinigami.

As the train pulled into the station Tatsuki gathered her bags and got ready disembark. Waiting on the platform for her was a very excited Orihime, waving and jumping up and down when Tatsuki became visible.

"Tatsuki!" her friend called out with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey, Orihime. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you," Tatsuki said as she pulled Orihime into a long awaited hug. "I'm sorry it's been so long."

"I'm just glad you came. It means the world, it really does," Orihime said grabbing Tatsuki's arm and leading her off of the platform. "Now don't worry about Ichigo, he wont be showing up for a couple of days, you're the first to get here. I don't want you to have to worry about doing anything. Just think of it as a mini vaction back home." Orihime trailed on for a little while before she notced her friends blank stare. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ichigo is coming? You didn't tell me that he would be here. I thought that he was in the Soul Society," Tatsuk responded, looking to the ground in disbelif.

"Yeah, I thought I told you that on the phone. It must have slipped my mind," Orihime answered tilting her head to the side and bearing a shy smile. "It isn't a problem or anything, right?"

"No, no. It will be fine, its just that I havent seen him since the end of school and really I don't know how everything will work out between us. We didn't really leave off on a good foot," Tatsuki said softly.

"Very true, I don't think that a punch to the face is a very good way to say goodbye," Orihime said with a laugh.

Tatuski knew it was true that when he told her that he was going back to the Soul Society to take his place as one of the captians, that she didn't react in the best manner by punching him in the face and storming off. He left after that and she did the same. She had always know that her homecomming would be bittersweet, but she should have seen this one coming.

The rest of the walk back to Orihime's apartment was silent. Orihime knew that her friend was just in shock from hearing that Ichigo was going to be coming, but she needed to do something. "Hey Tatsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that the last thing you want to do is think about boys but, what would you say to a girls night out on the town tomorrow? Just us, it will be fun," she asked opening the door to the apartment.

Tatsuki couldn't help but smile at that. It wasn't something that she found to be the most fun, but she wouldn't turn down getting to spend more time with her friend. "Sure, you can dress me up and drag me out. Just like you used to do back in school."

XXX

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo shouted from his desk, "have you seen my papers for transportation between worlds?"

"No, have you looked in your desk?" she responded from her own. "Aren't you supposed to leave in a few minutes to get back?"

"Yeah, but I can't do that if I don't have the papers," Ichigo answered frustrated as he continued to dig through his desk. "Being the Captian of the fith division has its perks, but too much paperwork is not one of them."

"You would have less papers on your desk of you actualy did your work on time you know," Rukia responded sharply stepping away from her desk to help him. "and I don't really need to be helping you, I could be off somehwere else."

"With someone else you mean. Someone who just might happen to be Renji?" Ichigo said smartly.

"Just because I still get a long with my childhood friend, doesn't mean you need to get all defensive."

"Who said I'm getting difensive."

"Calm down, I found your papers. Now you really should get going, you don't want to be late for this," she said as she trew the papers at him and headed for the door leading out of the Captains office.

He watched her leave as he did everyday. That was one thing that he could count on that at the end of the day, she left his office and spent her nights with Renji or her brother. He on the otherhand was a miserable heap of a person. He had no life outside of his office and his occasinal spars with Kenpachi. The letter he recived from Orihime through Urahara was the frst bit of true communication he had since he was accepted into the Gotei 13 once he finished high school. Though he wan't too surprised to see that it was a letter telling him that Uryū had proposed, that he saw coming.

Glancing over at the clock on his desk he grabbed his release papers and headed for the gate. He managed to avoid everyone on his way out, the last thing he needed was anyone unwanted tagging along to the world of the living. Before he knew it he was entering Urahara's shop form one of the rooms in the back.

"Welcome back," a voice said from the door way. Ichigo instantaiously who it was.

"Nice to see you too Uryū, Congrats on finnaly getting the girl," Ichigo answered donning his classic smile.

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up."

"Why would I miss this? I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Ichigo responded.

"After Tatsuki showed up early, I was almost certin you weren't coming. However Chad dropped by saying that you we're crossing over today, so here I am."

"So Chad's still doing some work around here. I could see some changes, wait a minute." Ichigo paused for a moment, letting it all sink in. "Did you say that Tatsuki was here?"

"Yeah, she got here almost a week ago, you didn't know she was here?" Uryū asked confused. "I thought Orihime would have told you in the letter that she had been in contact with her. But I guess she just left that part out."

"Yeah, she did," Ichigo said grabbing the bag that was placed by his gigai and walking over towards Uryū. "We we're bound to run into each other sooner or later, I was just hoping it was going to be later."

"You're still not over that last punch she gave you, are you?" Uryū said with a snicker.

"Would you be, if the girl you loved punched you in the face and stormed out fo your life?"

"Do you really love her?"

"I did."

"That's not the question, but I can understand why she punched you." Uryū rebutted leading the way out of Urahara's shop and back towards his apartment.

"You would take her side," Ichigo muttered as he fallowed Uryū down the street.


	2. Spiral of Dysfunction

There was just something about a warm shower first thing in the morning to put the world at ease. As the hot water hit Tatsuki's body, she roller her neck to stretch it out, pulling the muscles from side to side; she hadn't slept so well the night before. Orihime had been counting down the days until the wedding and it was starting to become much harder to avoid Ichigo. It had gotten to the point that whenever Orihime had asked her to go somewhere it had become instinct to ask if the boys would be there. After about the third time, Orihime just started off with "the boys won't be going". She knew that once Sunday rolled around, she would have no choice to see him that is if she even made it that long. Every night her dreams were of him, but they were like nightmares than anything else. Unfortunately as the days passed, Orihime began to notice something was up with her friend.

"Tatsuki, if there's something on your mind, you can tell me," Orihime confronted her friend while placing a cup of tea in front of her.

"It's nothing. Just a little lack of sleep, I'll be fine," Tatsuki said holding the cup in front of her. Inhaling the sent of the soft green tea she eyed her friend. "You nervous?"

"A little, but I'm more excited than anything. It's all happening so fast, you know what I mean," pausing to take a sip of her tea. "I wake up Sunday morning and my life changes."

"It's just another change, and you've got a good guy to keep you. Someone who treats you right, he respects you, and he loves you," with that Tatsuki paused noticing the light tears Orihime shed.

"I know, I just whish that you we're happy too. I feel like I should have tried harder for you and Ichigo."

Tatsuki looked at her friend and said, "If it was going to be, it would have. To him I'm still the little girl that could beat him up. And that might never change; I'm just scared that he hates me. He was my first true," Tatsuki paused not exactly sure what should come next, "friend."

"Are you sure that was the only first Ichigo earned?" Orihime asked with a devils smile in her eyes.

"Inoue, how can you ask that?" Tatsuki responded almost spitting out her tea.

"I'm just teasing; I wouldn't question anything between the two of you."

XXX

On the other side of two a similar scenario was taking place, however it happened to be more violent. Since Ichigo was on this side of the gate he had stopped by to see his sisters; however that also meant seeing his father. And that within itself was an expedition to not cause physical damage to the surrounding area.

"Iiiiiiccchhhhiiigggooo!" his father sung as he sent a high kick to his son's head. Luckily for Ichigo he's spars with Kenpachi taught him to duck, and so he did. This caused his fathers foot to go trough the wall behind him.

"I have gotten better, haven't I?" Ichigo said looking down at the pile of flesh on the floor resembling his father.

"I will give you that one, for now," was his fathers' only response. "So you're back in town for the wedding I see." There was a slight pause as his father gathered himself off the floor, "but is that the only reason?" his father asked egging him on.

"Yes that is the only reason why I'm here, I was invited and I felt that it would be appropriate if I came." "Seeing as I am friends with both parties." Ichigo added.

"So the fact that Tatsuki is home had absolutely nothing to do with it?"

"How could it, no one told me or her that the either would be here," Ichigo answered plopping himself down at the kitchen table. "She still hates me, what would it matter if she saw me?"

Ichigo's father could tell that it wasn't going to take much to get his sons feelings out of him. He was a spiral of dysfunction sitting at the breakfast table. With a sigh his father started up again, "Time changes people, you're not the same hot head you were in high school; she might not still be as stone cold to you anymore. I know you've heard this before, but it really wasn't the best way to tell her considering everything."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, but I still don't feel like I need to be punished for one incident after a good couple years," he shot back leaning back in his chair.

"You really just need to apologize to her and get it over with," a voice said from the doorway. Turning to see who it was Ichigo was suddenly seeing black. His face was having some personal time with the kitchen table which could only mean one thing, Karin.

"Nice to see you too lil sis," he mumbled from the table. "Miss me much?"

"Maybe," she answered grabbing the next closest chair, "have you grown up at all?" she asked sarcastically."

"I could ask you the same question, but I fell like I already know that answer, or at least the table and I have the same sentiment." He said with a smile, "I have missed you even if you haven't missed me."

"I've missed you, but you could have some communication every now and again and I wouldn't have to listen to Yuzu worrying all the time," she spoke trying to divert the attention to her absent sister.

"I'm surprised she has time to worry considering everything she gets herself involved with, her and that boyfriend of hers," their fathered added into the conversation.

That line caused Karin to blush and Ichigo to turn red as well, but in shock and anger at the fact that one of his younger sisters had a boyfriend and no one felt the need to inform him. Karin slowly began to move away from her brother in the fear that he would explode, while her father just sat with the biggest smile on his face.

"What do you mean Yuzu has a boyfriend, since when, who, and why didn't anyone tell me?"

"No one told you because it's a good thing, it gets her out of the house and out of my hair," Karin answered only to receive a look from her father.

"It's that Jinta boy that works for Kisuke, its good for them to have some kind of interaction. They have been together for a little while now, about maybe a year I'm guessing. We didn't tell you because we figured she would want to tell you for herself," his father reasoned. "Its all in good fun Ichigo, there is no need to get all puffed up about it."

"I guess it's that that big of a deal, but that leaves me with one more question," Ichigo said with a grin, "Is there anyone in your life Karin that I should know about?" Karin's face turned the brightest red imaginable. Ichigo just smiled and moved his seat back to just up from the table, "that's all I needed to know," and answered himself as he stood to leave.

"Ichigo, before you leave, don't do anything stupid," his father warned. "She might still be angry about it, but I wouldn't write her off just yet."


	3. Something Irratinal

Soon enough the day had come, it was Sunday morning and Orihime had herself locked in her bathroom. Tatsuki was banging on the door to get her friend to come out, but it was to no avail.

"You have to come out of there eventually. We can't be late for your own wedding!" she yelled through the door.

"I can't do this, I look absolutely ridiculous. Why did I agree to do this Tatsuki, why didn't anyone stop me? I feel like a fool," Orihime said as she unlocked the door. As soon as Tatsuki heard it click unlocked she ripped the door open to reveal her friend painted white in a solid white kimono.

Tatsuki had a slight smile on her face as she stepped into the small bathroom with her friend. "You don't look like a fool, you look like a bride. You wanted a traditional wedding, and everyone will be there. It's a beautiful day and you should be happy," she said as she started to comb Orihime's hair.

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean it's a lot to take on and we can't even go through with the true traditional ceremony, I mean we are kind of missing a few important people."

"As true as that may be, you do have people with you, so watch and support you. Ichigo, Chad, and Ichigo's father will be there. I'm here and my parents are coming, and Karin said she would be here in a few to make sure you get there. It doesn't matter that its not going to be fallowing protocol exactly, you have to admit that given everything that doesn't seem so surprising that you are doing things a little differently," she said with a smile as she finished pinning her hair up. Looking at herself in the mirror with Tatsuki, Orihime began to smile ever so slightly. "See, you know that everything will be good and it will be a good day."

"You're right. This is a good thing. I love him and he loves me, it's the right thing. And I can do this, I just need to keep telling myself that I can and I will happen," she said with confidence almost knocking things off of the counter in her demonstration of determination. Tatsuki just smiled at her friend; she had concord one problem, but she still had her own to deal with. It was only a matter of hours before she would have to be in the same room as Ichigo and be civil, let lone keep a smile on her face.

The hours past quickly as the two girls rushed to get everything done. Before either of them knew it they had everything done and were on their way to the shrine. The entire way there Tatsuki kept telling herself over and over again that everything will be good and that today is about Orihime and Uryuu. She just kept telling herself that Ichigo might not even say anything to her as if nothing had happened.

XXX

The mood that the shrine wasn't much lighter then the girls, Ichigo found himself with Chad trying to convince Uryuu that this was the right move and that he was the guy for Inoue. Ichigo knew that he wasn't always the most self confident person, but he wasn't prepared for Uryuu to have a total melt down right before the girls showed up. Tatsuki's family had already showed up which meant that the girls weren't too far behind.

"You need to chill man, this is the right thing," Ichigo said putting both of his hands on Uryuu's shoulders. "You love her don't you?"

"Of course I love her, she means more to me than the world itself," Uryuu shot back.

"Then what's the problem?" Chad asked.

Uryuu straightened himself out and brushed his hands over his black kimono, "there isn't one, I'm ready for this step. I love her and she loves me and this is right."

"Now that's what I want to hear," Ichigo said as he shoved Uryuu into place and fell into line behind him with Chad.

Leaning back ever so slightly, with a smirk on his face that even his usual stoic look would never mask, "and when you see Tatsuki are you going to fall all over yourself?" Ichigo grumbled under his breath and turned his face to the side. "I thought so."

XXX

Moments passed before Inoue made her entrance with Tatsuki behind her. Uryuu was speechless when he saw her completely in white from head to toe. She had always been beautiful, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. And the same could be said for Ichigo. From the moment that Tatsuki stepped into his line of sight, she was all he saw. He didn't even think through the ceremony he just fell into line with Chad's help.

Tatsuki could feel that someone was watching her the entire time, but it took her a little while to figure out exactly who. That was until she say Chad nudged Ichigo into line, and it all made sense. Her face began to get warm and she felt a little embarrassed that she could possibly have that effect on anyone, let alone Ichigo. He had always been so devoid of any emotion other than anger that to see him look like a love drunk puppy was pretty funny.

The exchange of vows went off without a hitch and even the drinking of sake didn't cause a problem. When it came time for the reception Tatsuki brought Orihime her red kimono to change into. It was a sight to see, the two girls in a small bathroom trying to wash the white paint off of Inoue and then get her into the other kimono.

"You really wanted to get as traditional as possible didn't you," Tatsuki muttered as she wiped the last little bit of white paint off her friends face.

"I told you this morning that this was a bad idea."

"It's not a bad idea; it's just funny, for me anyway. Lets get you into the other one so I can watch Uryuu stare at you again, its just too cute how he looks at you," Tatsuki said grabbing the red kimono.

"I could say the same about Ichigo and you. I don't think he is still upset about anything. I think he might be more in love with you than ever."

"Doubtful, he probably wasn't even looking at me," Tatsuki responded, "there was no way it was me."

Orihime grabbed her friend by the arm and turned her so that they were face to face, "you know he was looking at you, your cheeks were as red as this kimono you have me in, it was you and you still feel that way about him."

"Maybe, but I don't even know what to say or anything to him," Tatsuki said with defeat as they left the very small bathroom.

"You should probably start with 'hello' and see how it goes from there," Inoue said with a smile. "When we go back in to the reception he will probably still be outside, just go out and talk to him. It will be fine," she added.

XXX

The air outside was warm even though it had been a few hours since the sun had set. Ichigo stood far enough away from everyone that he could still be seen and could still see everyone inside but was not causing a distraction. It had been odd getting used to being back in his body and he almost forgot what it felt like to have a true skin. The peacefulness of the spring air was claming and it put him at ease. Tatsuki had put him under a spell and she probably didn't even know it. That was the effect she had on him, he made her feel nothing he had ever felt before, whenever he saw her he completely lost all control.

After getting Orihime back to her new husband Tatsuki made her way outside to where Chad told her Ichigo had been for the past hour or so. It figures that she would find him under a tree. She stood for a few seconds outside of the reception tent just gazing in his direction, trying to find the courage to walk over to him when she felt a sudden shove from behind her and went stumbling forward. Ichigo heard something fall behind him and glanced over to see who had ventured out here too. Much to his surprised he saw Tatsuki brushing some grass off of her kimono.

"For a martial artist you're not very graceful are you?" he said with a bit of bit in his tongue.

"Not my fault," she bit back.

"Then who's to blame? The tree, because I don't take the tree to be angry at you," he retorted with a smirk.

She took that one and continued to walk closer to you. "I just wanted to come out and say 'hi' considering that we have both been home for a week and neither of us has seen each other," she stumbled out.

"Well then, hi," he responded, but he couldn't look away. Her voice had him trapped. "It's been a while," he said turning more towards her.

"It has been," she muttered. "Have you been doing well in the Seireitei?"

"Yeah, life over there has been good. How has life been treating you?"

"Pretty well, couple injures here and there but nothing to complain much about." She could tell that the conversation wasn't going anywhere fast. She began to fidget with her sleeves.

"The kimono looks good on you," he said suddenly and then as quickly he was regretting it as he felt his skin get warm.

"Thanks, it was all Inoue's idea. She wanted to have this traditional wedding and I just went along with it."

"No I mean, it really looks good on you," he said again, this time in a lower voice and he was much closer to her. She was caught off guard by his sudden closeness and glanced up at him. She had forgotten how much taller he was than her, or was it that she was sinking lower. She was completely speechless by the fact that he wasn't angry or hateful toward her, she couldn't break her eye contact with him, it was too intense.

"I'm sorry," she spoke as she closed the space between them. The closer they got the harder it was for her to break the eye contact between them until her eyes closed her lips landed on his. The heat from his lips melted onto hers. He broke away slightly.

"What is there to be sorry about, I told you I loved you and left. You had every right to hit me, I'm sure I disserved more than just that," and then he closed the space again.

"But I never got to the chance to tell you that I felt the same," she tried to get in as she pulled herself back.

"Tatsuki, I've known you long enough that you wouldn't hit me that hard if you didn't feel the same," he said with his usual smirk making her blush. "Do you think anyone would notice if we just slipped out?"

"Probably not till morning," she answered as he led her out.

XXX

Within a matter of minutes of being inside Orihime's dark apartment, Ichigo had the top half of his kimono off and was trying desperately to get Tatsuki out of hers. Their world was in a haze, neither knew what exactly was happening, but they both knew that they liked it. Ichigo's kisses trailed down Tatsuki starting at her lips and moving down her neck and towards her chest moving the sleeve of her kimono off her shoulder.

"I-Ichigo?" Tatsuki said trying to get his attention.

Stopping himself Ichigo lifted his head so that his eyes met hers. "Yeah Tatsuki," he answered slightly mockingly.

"Is this what you really want? Just to have tonight and nothing more?" she asked giving him a look. A look he was uncertain of.

"Tatsuki, I don't know what I want. But right now, just hearing your voice is driving me wild. Since we left you were all I thought about. Rukia still gives me hell for leaving. All I know is that this feels right."

Looking up into his eyes she could tell that everything he was telling her he truly felt. She could see a slight sadness in his eyes. When she could no longer stand the silence she broke the best way she could, with something irrational. She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the empty bed room, but didn't stop at the bed, she continued to the bathroom. At this point the top of her kimono was only being held on by her waist band and Ichigo had his hands busy trying to remedy that problem. Once they passed through the threshold entering the bathroom Ichigo took over in leading where they were going and sat Tatsuki on the counter by the sink. Tatsuki's small nimble hands make quick work of Ichigo's waist band and in a matter of moments she had her hands running up and down his torso.

With every passing moment their kissing became more passionate and more heated. They had reached the point where there was no more stopping. Tatsuki had managed to untie Ichigo's hakama without him noticing until he felt the hold air touch his hot skin. At this realization him bit down on Tatsuki's lower lip and pulled her closer.

"Now that's not fare," he whispered in her ear.

"No, it wasn't, but neither is this," she answered running her right hand down his back and tracing the line of his boxers. This action made this body shudder in anticipation of what would only come next. Before Tatsuki could do anymore to the boy he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and started to make it so that the rest of her kimono found its way to where his hakama lie on the floor.

Her skin was a creamy white that he had always thought it would be. He ran his hands along her softy skin making it crawl. She no longer had any control over where this was going and she was not complaining. His hands moved to her hips and began to sip under the lavender lace that was keeping him from doing anything too rash. With her mind running in too many directions to count she wasn't even going to second guess herself and went with it. Scooting herself off the counter to let the lace fell to the floor and he pulled her in tighter. No words had to be spoken just the soft grunts and moans that fallowed as Ichigo slipped his boxers off.

Tatsuki could feel his hardened member bush up against her inner thigh, this sent her into a heat of passion and turned him so that his back was facing the shower door and started to move him backwards while never breaking the connection of their lips. When Ichigo clicked into what was happening he broke their kiss to look her in the eye, "You're forgetting something," he told her. "I never really pegged you for lavender lace," he added as she unclasped the back of her bra and let it fall off her shoulders.

She was absolutely stunning in her own skin; Ichigo just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He scanned her body countless times before her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red. Taking notice of this he moved in closer to her once more and pulled her into the now open shower. She stumbled as his back hit the wall and their bodies landed on top of each other. With her on top of him Ichigo's member began to throb more so than before and Tatsuki took notice.

Snaking her hands down his body she began to ease his pain. As if nothing had happened Ichigo returned to kissing her and marking her neck. The longer she pumped his member the more he bit her neck and shoulders. She was in complete control and taking full advantage. Lowering herself down the length of his body she left a tail of kisses down his well muscled stomach until she reached the top of his cock. Pausing slightly to let him breath she then she wrapped her tongue around his length. Ichigo's head fell back and his eyes closed, everything was going white. He could feel himself enter her mouth, everything felt so good. He wanted more, he needed more.

"Tatsuki," he moaned. Hearing him say her name told her she was on the right track. "You need to stop," that line caught her off guard. She thought she was giving him exactly what he wanted. She then stopped and glanced up at him. He had a hunger in his eyes.

"Ichigo…" she spoke inquisitively.

"I've missed you; I've missed the sound of your voice, the rush of your skin. I want you more than anything. And with that he pulled her up and turned her so that her back was to the wall. She ran her fingers through his hair as she wrapped her legs over his so she was sitting high on the wall. She could feel him begging for permission for what came next. With a simple kiss and a moan he entered her.

With little warning she let out a gasp of pain and pleasure. Slowly he began to rush gradually picking up pace. Her back arched against the tile while pulling her chest closer to his. Both their bodies moving in unison both were at a loss for coherent words. The harder Ichigo trusted the hard Tatsuki pulled at his hair. It was only a matter of time before they reached their climax. As her muscles contracted Ichigo could feel himself release.

Their bodies went limp and Tatsuki slid down lower so that her feet could touch the tie of the shower. Ichigo looked down at Tatsuki who was just as out of breath as he was. Looking behind her he was the knob for the showed and turned it on. There was a slight delay before the cold water hit them. Tatsuki let out a slight gasp as the cool water hit her hot skin. Ichigo smiled as he as the water soaked through her hair. It ran down her athletic body and he realized at that moment that she was what he needed. Tatsuki took notice of the smirk on Ichigo's face and pulled him more under the running water. With the weight of the water his normally spiking hair began to fall a little.

"What's with that grin on you're face?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much the pull of heart and the sparks from that wicked tongue of yours' could keep me here," he answered wrapping his arms around her waist.

Resting her head on his shoulders, "you're just now figuring that out?" she asked sharply.

"What can I say, everything works in your arms," he answered as he kissed her.

X-end-X

_Author's Note: So this was something a little different for me… I'm not used to taking my hetero smut that far, but I'm usually up for something new. I hope you liked it and that it didn't disappoint. _

_-Pet_


End file.
